There are stand alone vehicles that are used to perform cuts to materials and objects, for example, concrete, concrete curbs and concrete driveway aprons. Such machines are heavy and utilize a large, fixed frame design, that in some situations render it difficult to perform various cuts to existing concrete structures, including curbing, driveway aprons, pilings, piers, stanchions, walls, and foundations. For example, where existing stand alone vehicles are used on uneven surfaces, or surfaces composed of soft materials such as gravel, sand, grass or dirt, such large and heavy machines are often unable to manage the terrain. Such surfaces slow the operation capabilities of such machines, and impact the precision and accuracy of the cuts made. Often, a second cutting pass is required to clean up the imprecision and inaccuracies before any finishing step, such as grinding, can be accomplished.
It is necessary for existing stand alone vehicles perform their cuts, for example, to existing curbs, with their cutting blade on the street-side of the curb. However, performing a cut to an existing curb in this manner risks damaging the street during the cut, especially where anything besides a horizontal cut is made. Further, where the backside of a curb is adjacent another structure, for example, a concrete driveway apron, existing stand alone vehicles have significant risk of damaging the apron while cutting the existing curb. Further, plunge cuts with stand-alone cutting vehicles are difficult or impossible to accomplish, as are cuts on curbs having a tight turning radius.
Additionally, the stand alone vehicles are limited in their ability to perform cuts at heights above their existing support frame and/or their designed intent. Yet, should their frame size be increased to increase cutting height capabilities, transport of the larger stand-alone machine would be rendered even more difficult and impractical.
With existing stand alone vehicles, it is difficult or impossible to perform cuts across concrete structures such as concrete walls. Even if it is possible for these large, stand alone vehicles to perform such cuts, the large stand alone vehicle footprint prevents access to the structure, for example, because of other nearby structures or objects. In addition, where cutting or other operations are desired on top of an existing structure, for example, a building roof, the size and weight of existing stand-alone cutting vehicles exceed the allowable operating live load capabilities of the structure. The top of a structure may also have limited available area for a machine to operate. In such cases, existing stand alone vehicles cannot be employed safely, or cannot be employed at all, to operate on such structures. Further, where it is desired to make cuts within an existing structure that has limited entry capabilities, for example, a double entry door, the large size of existing stand alone vehicles prevent such cuts to be made.
The size and weight of existing stand alone vehicles makes transport of these machines to job sites difficult, and such transport often encounters difficulties with rural road conditions and Department Of Transportation (DOT) size and weight restrictions.
In addition, where cuts are desired beneath water, existing stand alone vehicles are unable to navigate the terrain adjacent the water, or the water itself, and are thus unable to perform such cuts.
This invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems discussed above.